The present invention relates generally to tables and supporting means, and particularly to a telescoping column member arrangement for supporting a work surface.
Work surfaces, such as drafting tables, demand that the work surfaces be kept free from undesired horizontal or vertical movement, while work is being performed thereon. However, it is often necessary to alter the elevation of the work surface depending upon the task being performed or the individual using the surface.
The present invention uses two telescoping, hollow, rectangular members, one of which is retractable or extendable to a desired working elevation.
The present invention has as an object the maintenance of a work surface virtually free from undesired vertical movement. This is accomplished while minimizing the effort required to raise or lower the work surface should the need to do so arise.
In addition, the present invention has as an object the adjustability of the work surface elevation. This objective is accomplished both smoothly and quietly by the bearing mounted stabilizer wheels included in the present invention.
An additional object of the invention is to maintain the work surface virtually free from undesired horizontal movement. Upon the application of a lateral load to the work surface, the stabilizer wheel assemblies of the present invention will respond and serve to counteract such undesired horizontal movement.
Yet another object of the invention is the reduction of resistance to vertical movement when such movement is desired. The stabilizer wheels included in the present invention, cooperate to reduce the stabilizing force when an axial force is applied in order to adjust the elevation of the work surface.
A telescoping column member system for supporting a table, is illustrated in Yindra et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,930 and 3,888,444. However, it is believed, that the possibility of work surface wobble will persist in the invention disclosed by the Yindra patent. In that invention the bearing strips are capable of moving only in one direction, outward. Furthermore, each strip must move as a whole, to outwardly adjust to the lateral movement of the inner column with respect to the outer column. However with the present invention, each stabilizer wheel is capable of independently adjusting to changes in the separation between the column members. In addition, unlike the bearing strips of the Yindra invention, the stabilizer wheels in the present invention are capable of rolling along the inner wall of the outer column member thereby facilitating such desired movement. Furthermore, no provision is apparent in the Yindra invention for reducing the resistance to desired vertical movement supplied by the bearing strips contacting the outer tubular member. In the present invention, the stabilizer wheels are capable of independently retracting upon the application of an axial force intended to raise or lower the work surface.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification and drawings.